Secrets
by Shonnyterra
Summary: An in between moment through the S-Class missions and the recent chapters. Levy has been having nightmares and have been haunting her night after night. What will Levy do in this situation and what has happened since these nightmares occurred when she is approached by a suspicious man. Part One of an on going writing process.
1. Chapter 1

I was restless all night long. I kept hearing the sounds of screaming and yelling. I didn't know whether to consider it a prophecy or a nightmare. I tightened my eyelids so that the echoes from this yelling wouldn't hurt as much. I saw a hand. The hand stretched out to me and I reached back. The hand was large and rough. _Laxus? Gildarts? Gajeel? _I tried to hold it but when I did, I instantly opened my eyes.

I shot up from my bed with sweat drenching my tank top. I felt my pupils dilate and my hands wrestle with the blankets. I didn't want to cry, I wouldn't cry. I closed my eyes tighter while the tears burned against my skin. _Why am I crying? _I shake my head and leave my room. Walking into my bathroom, I stare into the mirror and notice the small red mark against my cheekbone. I touch it with my index and stroke the edges of the patch. Raising an eyebrow, I study my face for another five minutes.

I change into a new pair of clothing; orange dress with a teal belt around my waist. It was only 6:45am and I was already taking a walk outside. _Why do my nightmares always wake me up so early? _It was still dark outside and I stare around nervously. Thank God for the street lights or I would have never survived walking around. There was also a chill in the breeze of winds.

Through the breeze, I heard footsteps behind me. _People are awake at this time of day? _I turn towards the steps and don't see a single thing. I raise my eyebrow with suspicion and turn back forward. A man is right in my direction and I instantly took a step back. Right when I did, the man took a hold of my arm. I widened my eyes when his hand began to burn my arm. I tried to scream, but his hand shut and closed my mouth. I could feel myself drifting from consciousness. I stared up for a moment to see his face. He wasn't someone I recognized and I soon lost any sense of reality, drifting into a sleeping state.

I open my eyes to see myself lying in my bed again. For a single moment, I wondered whether I as dreaming. It wasn't until I sense the sting in my arm and cringed. It was wrapped up and pinned back. I looked to it before noticing my window was open. I threw the blankets off myself and scanned the outside of the window sill, not finding any trace of the one who saved me. I couldn't understand why a mage would try to attack me. I hadn't done- _Oh wait, you're part of Fairy Tail. _I sighed as I felt the breeze stream through my bedroom window and circulating through my room. It felt nice for those few seconds I relaxed until I looked at the time. It was already noon and holy crap! Jet and Droy were probably waiting for me at Fairy Tail HQ!

I throw on a small jacket and make my way to the HQ. I open the door and noticed Kana rushing towards me. She enthralled herself around my shoulders with tearless sobs. I stare while Jet and Droy come up to me and hold me back. _Did they hear about what happened to me? Was it someone in Fairy Tail who saved me? _

"Levy! I can't believe that happened to you! Well now you're all safe and secure~" Kana smothered her cheek against mine.

"Thanks. Uhm, do you know who brought me back home?" I throw in as Kana turned her face towards me.

"Someone brought you back? We didn't hear about that…you weren't raped or anything?" Kana touched my cheeks as Jet and Droy seem to gasp when they found out that someone saved me.

"Did you assume I got home on my own?..." I looked to either of them and each shrugged with confusion.

Shaking my head, I approach Lucy, who is over the counter with Mirajane. Mirajane greeted me with a friendly hello as Lucy smiled in my direction. I could tell by the darkness underneath Lucy's eyes that she hadn't got much sleep. I grin a bit as I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Didn't sleep well?" I release a sigh.

"Not really. I had nightmares all night and I just am so exhausted" Lucy places her hand against her forehead.

"Coincidence, I had nightmares too" I look off to the side.

Lucy watches me, even though I didn't notice until she and Mirajane were staring in my direction. The blush moves across my cheeks for no reason, I soon begin to shake my hands wildly in response to my nervousness.

"I-it's not like it's a bad thing! I-I promise everything's alright-" I feel someone pat my head hard. I look up and notice Gajeel walked by me.

I had that moment that most people describe as feeling nervous and embarrassed around someone you like. I don't like Gajeel that way, but he always makes me feel so…shy and feminine. Not small, as he explained to me that I wouldn't be, but…it felt nice. He turned his gaze away from me only moments after I realized he did it. _I hate how nervous I get. _

A week has passed and I have been getting nightmares each night. They are generally the same each night, but each time I try and discover who the rough hand is. The hand has begun to be more defined as each nightmare progresses. I noticed how the nails were shorter and the creases in his palms were deeper. The hands were of a man who had been in a lot of battles, but never really held a sword. I'm still confused on whom it is, but I hope to find out within these next nightmares.

Lucy has also been telling me hers, though hers are much different than mine. Hers are how she is going through a maze and each time she thinks she's at the end, she ends up falling through a never ending hole. How that's a nightmare? Before she drops into the hole, a creature moves towards her and tries to eat her and she narrowly escapes each thrust. Apparently, Lucy is able to alter her dream by going a different way than the previous. In the end though, she's still having them so she hasn't found the right path.

I decided to walk home with Lucy up until we hit her place. Mine was just a few blocks down, so I wasn't worried about being held up. Lucy gave me a small wave of goodbye and I was on my way. The weather was nice as the sun was just setting and there was no chill.

There felt like an instant gravitational shift when I moved into the small area before my place. I felt the world go upside down and having me permanently turning right. As I did, I slammed into the floor and looked up. Once again, I spotted the man that I really didn't recognize.

"Who…are you…?" I whisper as he approaches me. I feel myself begin to black out and a sudden crash from behind me. I could barely keep my eyes open as I slam into the cement floor.

I woke up with a blistering headache and Lucy and Natsu over my bedside. Both seemed worried, but Natsu not as much. He was more relieved than anything. When I turned my head, Jet, Dory, Juvia and Gray were right behind the two. I smile briskly as each of them sigh in relief.

"It happened again. Someone attacked you while you were out" Gray crosses his arms.

"Maybe you have a stalker or something…" Lucy pokes her chin.

"I sure hope not! And on that note, was it one of you guys who brought me back here?" I look to them.

"Juvia didn't save you" Juvia looks to the rest of the group.

"None of us have, but Erza was around when you were brought back, you should ask her" Lucy comments.

"I will. Thank you all for coming" I chuckle awkwardly through a closed eyed smile.

I then have Jet and Dory staying by my side from home to Fairy Tail and back. I don't want to have body guards, but I understand by how often this is happening. I enter in Fairy Tail today with Natsu questioning everyone about who saved me. Each one shrugs right up until we speak with Erza.

When Natsu, Lucy and I approach her, she casually glances over to us. It's as if she already knew we were going to come to her. _God she is so amazing sometimes. _Natsu instantly leans forward and looks at her.

"Who saved Levy?" He practically demands, and instantly having Erza toss him into the table.

"Like I know" Erza shrugs as Natsu throw himself back to his feet.

"But weren't you the last with Levy before she woke up?" Lucy questions.

"I went to visit her as I got a prompting in a note this morning. It said to visit her and check up on her. I guess someone saw me going to her home and assumed I knew. Honestly, I have no idea" Erza shrugged again to us.

I was sick and tired of not knowing who it was. I knew it would be difficult to find this person, but I really did want to know so I could think them. They continued to be my knight in shining armour and all I wanted to know was who it was and why they were really assisting me. _The fact that they always are is something that should scare me, but it doesn't. _This person has been saving my life in any time of distress or harm, and yet I still wonder why I enjoy the thrill of someone being at my beckon call. _Technically, this person only comes when I am in danger. _Or when that man appears…I also need to find out who he is before I discover my savior.

I approach Makarov over the counter and wait for him to open his eyes out of his drunk state. Mirajane was drying dishes and I tap the counter softly, having him wake up with a grunt. He focuses his attention on me and strokes his eyes to become more aware.

"Uhm. I have been seeing a man in which I don't recognize and I see as a threat, uh-"

"Well, what does he look like? Is he the one who's been attacking you on your way home?" He gets more serious in tone.

"Yes! That man. He has dark mahogany hair and hazel blue eyes. He seems to be a tall man and…and uses all types of magic. I haven't seen many like it since Mystogan. It's…illusions or something that knocks me down and uses heat when he burned my arm" I turn back to my arm which was wrapped up.

Makarov seemed to instantly think when he stared to the ground. He looked unsure, but seemed too interested. I wait patiently before he closes his eyes. As I think he's in intense thinking mode, I soon realize he has gone back to sleep. I give up them and shake my head, turning back to Mirajane while she lets out a few giggles.

Jet and Dory met up with me and decided to walk me back home. I felt as ease, looking off into the distance where the sea was glimmering from the sun setting. Both guys were talking and laughing while I drifted into my own thoughts. _Juvia always talks about love and being in love, though I really don't have any feelings towards anyone…or do I? _I never imagine myself with someone as I am only slightly attracted to people's looks or personality. _Gajeel…_That can't be an option. Nope, not one bit. I don't think I love Gajeel as there was only that one time in the S-Class missions when I felt nervous.

I caught up to my two partners and as I turned the corner with them towards my house, I heard those same footsteps behind me. I recognized them as they were the same ones I had been hearing for the past few weeks. When I turn around, I see the man there, but Jet and Droy are frozen as I am.

"W-what's going on?..." Jet looked to the guy with a glare on his face.

"It's him…" I whisper as I only feel numb.

He begins to walk toward us, my eyes widening as I am not even able to move my eyes in a different direction. _Jet..Droy…I'm sorry for getting you into this situation. _He is only inches from my numb and frozen body until the loud landing comes. I can't see past the man's chest, but when he turns around, I see someone who I didn't expect to save me. Gajeel stares to the man with his arms crossed.

"Did you need something with these guys?" Gajeel states.

"Good to see you again, Iron Dragon" The man smirks so wide it could crack his face in half.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy with how this fanfiction turned out! And some people seem to be enjoying it as well! Please tell me if I am stepping too far out of character as I may be putting too much bias in there. A bit seems alright, but I don't want the complete opposite of a character! Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

As if Gajeel could feel the evil in this man, his face shaped in the same way this strangers did. He seemed excited over this. It was as if the evil surrounding Gajeel was fueling his will to fight. He breathes in deeply and soon positions his hands in front of his mouth, yelling out 'Iron Dragon's Roar!' and shooting it towards the suspect.

In a swift action, the opponent throws himself into the air, sending a crystal knife in Gajeel's direction. Gajeel dodges with only inches to spare from being hit. He faced upward only to find the man directly in front of him. He punched Gajeel in the face, knocking him back feet away.

All I can do it yell to Gajeel, my body still restrained from this man's magic. I had never seen such strong abilities as to completely hold a person, even in the midst of battle. _Who is this guy?_

Gajeel rises only to be swatted by the man's foot straight up his chin. Gajeel was launched back into the base of the bridge nearby. Gajeel soon reacted with a yell, obviously getting serious by using his Iron Dragon Lance demon Logs. His arm shoots at the opponent and catches the edge of his coat. It tears off the man's body to reveal tight leather clothing.

"Who are you?!" Gajeel calls while he stands his hands in fists.

"My name is Devo Allastor, the possession mage of the Silver Tongue guild" He states boldly, looking towards Gajeel, who is staring back to him.

"I see, well it's time to end this" Gajeel states as he shoots another roar in Devo's direction.

Devo jumps beyond the roar, again, sending a pulse wave which he called Possession's Pulse Fire. It stunned Gajeel in place just enough for Devo to punch Gajeel's abdomen. Gajeel coughed before and was hit again by Devo's fist quickly, soon being knocked back.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed as the next swing was caught by Gajeel's hand. He stared to the Possessor, his eyes dark and cold with anger and soon the pentagram appears beneath them and scales form on Gajeel's body.

"It's time to get serious" Gajeel whispers before the Possessor struggles in his confinement.

In one deep breath, he roars right at Devo, tossing him back into the nearest building, which was right behind Jet, Droy and I. I look to Gajeel with hope, praying that this would be the end.

Gajeel soon rushes into the area to make sure that Devo was knocked out cold. But when he moves through the smoke and debris, Devo was nowhere to be seen. Gajeel instantly turns around but doesn't see him. He continues to look right up until I can feel my body come back to its senses. I turn to Gajeel while he eyes around to see where Devo went.

"Looks like hes gone" Jet explains, looking to either side of himself.

"Devo… so he is the one that's been after me?" I explain, looking to Gajeel. "He's gone, Gajeel"

"He can't be far. We need to hunt him down" Gajeel snarls before I put a hand on his chest.

I thought he was going to throw me aside, but he stops right in his tracks. His eyes focus on mine for that one moment. That single moment I could see all of the anger, frustration and determination he had towards finding this mage. I couldn't comprehend it, but I could just see it. I had never made such a connection with someone as I just did with Gajeel. I had never been able to tell someone's emotions by just looking into their eyes.

I didn't move my hand, but he seemed to relax in my gaze. I calmed him down. _How on Earth did I do that? _I felt the casual blush move onto my face as he turned his gaze away from me. He continued to walk away as I stared at him from a distance. _I have never been so intimate with someone than I just was…am I going insane? _

"Hey, you there?" Droy pokes my arm to see if I would respond.

"I think Gajeel may have knocked the sense right out of her" Jet chuckles before moving to my side.

I shake my head back into reality before noticing my partners watching me with a curious eye. With stuttered mumbles, I reply with 'it's okay's or 'don't worry about me'. I knew they would, but they seemed to understand and just walk me home.

I stayed in my room that night, just thinking about those feelings I had. I was so overwhelmed by the emotions and chills I got when reminded of the whole conflict. That Devo guy really looked like an intimidating guy. _I was worried about Gajeel the whole time. _

"Why am I feeling so terrible?" I gently toss my glasses onto the end of my bed while I lay there.

I didn't understand why my heart was beating faster, practically pounding out of my chest from the thought of that moment with Gajeel. _It didn't feel romantic, but my heart is pounding hard enough to classify it as that. _His gaze. His stare. His eyes. Basically the same thing, but I just could not understand or pretend to accept what had happened. We made some sort of connection there that I was able to calm him down. _I technically calmed down a Dragon…kudos to me. That's not the point! The point is Gajeel and I basically made a bond. _I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but it felt…it felt almost like someone made a whole in my heart and Gajeel filled it and gave me that feeling of care.

I ended up passing out after my face felt like an oven over those thoughts. When I woke up the next morning, no one was around me and I felt exhausted from a goodnights rest. I threw myself out of bed to realize that maybe it really was Gajeel who saved me all these times. I was first able to sleep all night without a nightmare and I was also saved by him on the way home.

I quickly dress and move out my door. Natsu and Happy are just walking by as I call out to them. Natsu turns around and gives me a wave while Happy does the same. _I have someone to walk with, that's a good sign! _

We walk into Fairy Tail Building and notice it's a complete mess, as usual. Natsu gasps and throws a fit about how he wanted to join in. Happy followed behind him and I walked right through to see Lucy and Mirajane at the counter.

"Morning" I greet as Lucy seems to have even darker bags today.

"Morning Levy" Mirajane smiles.

"Morning…" Lucy grumbles before resting her head on her arms.

"You really haven't been getting much sleep, huh?" I scan her current position.

"Less than you can imagine" She whimpers as she closes her eyes. "Just give me five of sleep and…" Lucy ends up passing out through her pause.

"Oh Lucy, I swear she needs to spend the night with someone…obviously she needs someone to stay with" Mirajane sighs, staring over to me with that I'm-so-innocent smiles.

"M-me?" I point to myself as if she didn't actually just direct it to me.

"Of course, who else could it be? She needs some support from a girl and you two are close" Mirajane continues to dry a dish and I sigh in defeat.

It's not that I didn't mind Lucy being with me, but I didn't want the responsibility being pushed on me. _Oh well, you can accept it and take her home tonight. _I then am reminded of last night and then I instantly forgot to thank Gajeel.

I race from my seat to the front of the Fairy Tail building, searching through the people to find him. I get on my tippy toes to try and spot him and I find nothing. It isn't until Master Makarov comes walking in where the guild goes quiet. I instantly stop my moving and watch as he walks through the crowds and makes his seat on the countertop.

I move outside to maybe find him there. I search near and far in the proximity of the Fairy Tail Building, but no sign of him. Through my frustration, I continue to search around for him and move outside of the area I wanted to be in. I moved towards the river and where Lucy would normally walk home. I didn't know why, but I thought that he might actually be here.

Walking towards the figures in the distance, I notice Gajeel sitting down with Lily by his side. Lily arranges himself to soon be looking at me. I tense with nervousness at his sudden change in attention. He continues to look at me right up until Gajeel changes focus as well. He isn't as shocked as I am too see him, but he straightens a bit with a calm yet confused look on his face.

"What? You're just going to stand there?" He called out to me.

"Y-yeah…Uhm.." The blush attends my cheekbones while I fiddle in my current position. "Thank you!...For saving me, Jet and Droy last night!..." It was all I could say as he simply stared to me.

From the look on his face, he seemed to acknowledge my thanks but didn't want to say anything. His stare was piercing my soul as it was just him looking to me with a serious and relaxed stare. I wanted to not only ask him why he wasn't saying anything, but I also wanted to scurry away and have him never look at me again. It was as if that day changed my whole perspective on him.

"You're still standing there" Gajeel crossed his arms.

"Yes! I'm still standing here!" I yell to him as my face turns cherry red.

"Why are you?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow as I move to approach him.

"You did something to me last night! That stare you gave me? I felt something from it. And technically speaking, we won't have the same opinions on what happened, but I'm just going to say that it made me feel really interested and curious about..about.."

"You mean attracted or-"

'-I mean cur- what…WHAT?!" My face just burns even more as I was completely taken off guard. I look to him as she casually glances to me after looking at the river.

"No no no no no. You really have it all wrong, I was just really interested in how you seemed to change when we had that intimate- I mean deep- I mean- " I dig myself a deeper hole as Gajeel seems to approach me.

I thought he was just going to walk by, but my blabbering rant stopped when his hand was laid on my head. I couldn't express the emotions that abruptly shot from my chest into my mind as Gajeel just left his hand there for a few seconds. Lily was staring at me confused and I only stared down at my feet. I couldn't explain it, but Gajeel had done it again. He had completely altered my vision of what is friendship and what is desire and what is attraction. I felt the need to talk, but I couldn't say a word.

Before I knew it, Gajeel moved his hand from my head and I turned around to face him. He had his back turned to me and Lily was following closely behind him. The only logical thing that came to my mind wasn't logical at all.

"Gajeel, what are we?" I call to him, biting my lip with frustration and nervousness.

I see him shift his direction to face me. He was a good distance away and I could see his relaxed features. He didn't have a frown, but he didn't have a wide smile. It was a look in which was satisfied and confident all at once.

"We're comrades…partners as well" Gajeel then smiled before walking away from me and leaving me to dwell on my thoughts. I couldn't say another word.

Lucy met up with me only a few blocks from my house and she was barely standing. I tried to keep calm and relaxed after that scene with Gajeel only about an hour ago. _I really didn't expect that answer. He basically told me we were friends yet he asked me if I was attracted to him. I can answer any sort of mathematical or magic question, but nothing when it comes to emotions or feelings. _It was way out in left field.

I unlock my door with the key, barely being able to hold it. Lucy notices this and places a hand on my shoulder. When I turn to her, her face shines concern. I blink once before I realize my hand is shaking.

"Is everything alright? You've been shaking since we started walking" Lucy narrows her eyes.

"Yeah…yeah I'm good. I just am frightened from last night is all" I grin a bit as I open my door.

When I opened the door, Lucy's eyes widened and I looked up to see Devo and a girl, standing in the middle of my room. I moved my hands to sign a script as Lucy reached for her keys but we were stopped in our tracks. He froze us again and the woman started to walk over in our direction.

"Welcome Lucy and Levy, we have been awaiting you" The woman grinned before placing her hand onto Lucy's forehead.

Lucy was about to scream before Devo froze her completely. The woman sighed as she turned to me. Small drops of sweat accumulate on my forehead while she throws the fox tailed scarf around her neck. Each footstep felt like a dagger in my ears. I tried to say something but all I could hear in the background was someone whispering. The whispers were faint but all I heard was "Sh' and the echo of Lucy's shriek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for watching and viewing my previous posts. I hope you all like it and this will continue to go on as I feel very dedicated to this arc!**

* * *

Opening my eyes, I see the dark colours on the brick wall. There was a door in front of me, but I really couldn't move much. I felt pressure on my back and noticed Lucy was right up against my back. She seemed to be unconscious while I tried to wiggle my way out of the ropes. _I'm thin enough, I should be able to- _I duck my head under the ropes and untie Lucy. Her keys are gone and I'm the only one who can get us out of here.

I shake Lucy a few times before I see her open her eyes slowly. Rubbing them, she looks around in shock.

"What happened? Where are we?" Lucy's voice rises as she begins to panic.

"I don't know, but I will try and get us out of here" I begin to move my arms and hand to form 'Storm'.

This attack slams the door and manages to hit it down. I sigh in relief, Lucy moving towards the door, motioning me to move forward. I follow her through the door, we both move cautiously down the grey tinted hall. _This feels like a trap…we got out so easily…_ I rush off with Lucy as this hallway feels like a never ending path. It isn't until I notice the lack of anything that I was reminded of something.

"Lucy" I stop in my tracks, looking to her.

"Levy? What is it?" Lucy turns to me.

"I think this is a trap…" I study the walls.

"You're right; we did get out with ease and had no trouble finding our way out. And did you notice it feels like a maze?" Lucy wonders.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. They must have planned for us to escape so we would just exhaust ourselves and they would put us back"

"Well, then what do we do? We can't just wait for them to catch us again; we need to get out of here?" Lucy sighed as she dropped to the floor in defeat.

I scanned the walls again, looking down the hall and thinking. _They had to have gotten in here somehow, so there has to be an exit. The question is, where could an exit be? It could be at the end of this hallway, or right in the middle, or on a wall or- _I looked up, soon noticing that there was no ceiling. My eyes widened before Lucy noticed what I was doing. She looks in the direction and gasps.

"Is there no…ceiling?" Lucy murmurs to herself.

"Nope, which means we were dropped in here somehow" I say, noticing how the ceiling isn't there, but there is a wood ceiling in the distance.

I look at the walls to see their height compared to ours. It's not too high a distance and I instantly get the idea to climb over the wall. Facing Lucy, I grip her hand and tug her to her feet. In only a moment, I am moving over Lucy's shoulders and looking out over the wall.

In a single moment, I realize the decision I made was a bad one. My mouth gapes open when I see the sight presented to me. Lucy calls out to me a few times to ask for my attention and continuously yelling 'What's wrong' but I just sit there in shock.

We are in a maze and the world around us about 30 times bigger. There is a rocking chair in the corner that is the size of ten Fairy Tail buildings stacked one after the other. I feel so overwhelmed and I can barely breathe. _They shrunk us and that's why we are stuck here…_ I feel as though all hope is lost when I stare around in the distance.

"Levy! What the hell's-" I pull her up and she then notices the change. "Oh…my…god…"

Lucy sits there with a blank face and then cries out in sadness and fear. She sits on the edge of the wall, crying into her hands. She felt defeated as much as I did. We had no idea how to get out of this situation and there wasn't much we could so when we were only about two inches tall. It wasn't until I heard a noise in the corner of the room that to us, sounded like a tornado. I grip the edge of the wall while the door opens up.

"Ooooh well hello, my pretties" The flamboyant man approaches out confinement. His fushia pink hair and lime green tie set off the entirely lemon yellow suit. "I hope you are well and-" He spots us on the wall, trying to get down safely. "Well well well. I see that you noticed your maze that I made just for you two~"

"What do you want with us?!" Lucy yells.

"Want? We don't want anything that is of your business" The man shrugs with a grin.

"So you don't want us?" I state, telling from his reaction that we weren't the ones they were after.

"Ah, well smart girl you are. No, we're not after you at all. You are simply the bait to lead in the prey"

"Who are you after?" I snarled while Lucy glares at the man.

"Again, that is none of your business" He begins to walk out, looking back to us. "You can try ALL you wish to escape, but you will not succeed" He cackles out of them room.

Lucy leans against the wall again before turning to me. She was waiting for me to figure out another idea. Unfortunately, I was feeling angry and defeated at the fact that there was no way out. _I also couldn't believe we were just bait for something else. _

"Levy, why don't we go up the wall again and try to reach an exit?!" Lucy states as she stands up.

"You mean…walking on the wall?" I question.

"Yeah! It's the only way we can get out of here. I don't know where we are, but we can maybe reach a door and slide under it" Lucy crouches for me to climb on her shoulders.

We continue running, as we have for the past hour to try and find an exit. We have decided to stay on one path the whole way so we wouldn't lose our way. Lucy stayed in front while I kept behind her. Lucy continued running until she smiled and yelled out in joy. I look past her halting figure to notice we have made an end.

"We made it Levy! We made it to the exit" Lucy sighed, placing her hands on her knees.

"Yes, now we need to get down" I stare down and notice that we are also on a table.

Lucy then begins to climb down, barely landing on her feet as she opens her arms for me. I felt kind of odd jumping down into her arms, but she was able to catch me by my size. When she puts me down, a slide instantly appears in front of us. We look to one another as to think about trusting this way of transportation. We move towards the slide and I go down first. When I do, I didn't realize there was a hole underneath the end of the slide and I begin to scream.

In a single second, everything went dark and we dropped into a whole new area. When I looked up, I noticed that we were back into the roads of Magnolia Town. We were also back to normal size and Lucy was smiling in relief. We both stood up and starting walking. The water next to us was calm, not a single waft of wind or a leaf streaking across our vision. It was unusual as it was autumn.

We continued our way through and I noticed the lack of people. I didn't say much but Lucy brought up a word.

"Why's it so empty?" Lucy said, looking to the distance.

"Not sure, but I feel like this may be another trap set up by the creep" I narrow my eyes.

We continue to walk and slowly move our way towards the Fairy Tail Building. When we approach it, the doors swing open and we both take a step back. Looking back and forth from each other to the door, Lucy finally nods to approach the building.

The entire place is empty but the creep in the middle of the place. I move my hands into a fighting stance and Lucy stands behind me. I get ready to fight and he increases the size of the table, making a wider distance between us.

"I am Vertigo the Master of Size, mage of the Silver Tongue guild" He grins before summoning a staff.

I jump onto the table in front of me and begin to run on it, creating a 'Guard' spell as Vertigo throws a large chair in my direction. The wood splinters and I keep my guard up, but soon the table I am standing on decreases in size. That caused me to trip onto the floor and the chandelier about my head comes crashing down onto my body.

The glass shatters on my skin and I shriek in pain. Lucy yells my name and approaches me, but Vertigo makes the tables surround Lucy and increase in size. He turns to me with a smirk on his face.

"I can also control inanimate objects whenever I please, so I can create anything I wish as a weapon" His eyes widen to make him look more psychotic.

I slowly stand up on my two feet, and soon send a Script of Storm and send it his way. He dodges that I soon use Solid Script Hole and a trap activates underneath Vetigo's feet, sending him into the ground. He throws himself off, another chair knocking me back. I use Fire to make a shield around myself, but its soon penetrated with water that was being shot from the hose behind the counter.

I grit my teeth in frustration, Vertigo smiles at me while he walks my way. I feel the glass on my arms and it hurt so badly, but I stayed strong and stood my ground.

"Oh little darling, you will just continue to hurt yourself if you try and defend yourself. You have no way of winning this. I swear, if you get in my way anymore, I will get serious" Vertigo began to chuckle more.

I position my hands and create Oil beneath his legs, causing him to stay in place. He glares at me, and I soon send Storm back into his direction. He is flown across the room and into the wall behind him. I breathe and pant heavily, trying to catch my breath and stay strong through the pain.

"I will defeat you" I bite my lip softly to avoid the pain.

Just as I say that, Vertigo comes from the smoke and pushes my body back with his staff. Eyes widen as I am slammed into the pole nearest to us. His staff pins my neck while I cough. I feel my head feel lighter and my vision blur while he keeps me pinned. All I could hear was Lucy's yell and this man's laughter.

The door nearest to us crashes open and Lucy looks to the direction, actually being able to see it. Lucy smiles and cries out and from what I can hear, I could have sworn she said 'Natsu'. I felt a sense a relief as I soon felt drowsy.

Vertigo dropped me and I began to cough and hack. He moved towards Natsu, who seemed to be hugged by Lucy. He was scratched up and injured, but he was standing tall. Vertigo stopped in his tracks when he noticed the small ribbon in his hand.

"WHAT? SHE LOST?" Vertigo stepped back in anger.

"She told me to take the ribbon to prove she lost. Now, you will pay for hurting my nakama" Natsu stated as he tossed the ribbon on the ground. Lucy backed up as Natsu's hands began to flame.

Vertigo shrieked in horror and started throwing tables, chairs and anything he could find at Natsu. Natsu avoided each attack and charged at Vertigo. He knocked the enemy back in a mighty push of his flaming hands and Vertigo flew across the ground.

"Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I thank everyone who has started following my story! I promise that there will be more romance and intensity within these next chapters!**

* * *

Natsu started walking towards the afraid and terrified Vertigo. He started shooting more things towards Natsu and he simply roared them away. Lucy was watching Natsu while I came up to her. She turned to face me and I just felt so exhausted and in pain.

I felt the whole world turn upside down and I just felt tired. In a moment, I fell and collapsed. I thought I'd collapse onto the ground but I hit something behind me. I feel myself losing consciousness, but before I completely pass out, I look up to see Gajeel. The blush hits my cheeks while I smile. Tears began to build up on my cheeks and I chuckle softly.

"Gajeel…are you alright?" I chuckled a bit.

Gajeel wiped off the tears from my face and that just caught me off guard. His face was calm, but he seemed to be acting so…sensitive. I blinked once before I started to feel myself closing my eyes. Lucy approached me just as I was passing out. My thoughts drifted away as a man I was close to, held me in his arms. _I feel so secure…safe…and happy. _Those were the last thoughts I had before I drifted to sleep.

After I drifted off, Natsu continued to break and burn anything Vertigo threw at him. Vertigo hit the wall with his back to it and he breathed heavily. Sweat dripped down his cheeks and his eyes were shredding panic. Natsu's hands burned as he continued to move towards him.

"You hurt and kidnapped my nakama, you will deal with the consequences" Natsu uses a single roar against Vertigo and all was over. He turned his back to the smoke and headed towards Gajeel and Lucy.

Lucy sighed in relief as she stood by Gajeel and I. Natsu walked towards us and we all exited the Fairy Tail building.

"So what happened? Where did everyone go?" Lucy questioned.

"We were attacked by the Silver Tongue guild. They trashed the place and people were sent after us Dragonslayers" Gajeel steps in, looking to Natsu.

"So where's Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"I was with her but…Happy, Carla and her got lost" Natsu said as he looked forward.

"We'll find them!" Lucy explained with confidence.

I woke up with the sounds of battle. Cracking my eyes open, I notice Lucy is standing from afar and Gajeel and Natsu are in an intense battle with two more mages. One seems to be a controller of wind and the other was a mage which I couldn't figure out her abilities.

I try to sit up, but find myself aching from head to toe. I shut my right eye and look up. My head starts to spin and turn while my vision goes hazy. I place my hand on her temple to try and gain some control, but I only hear Lucy yell for Natsu. In that moment, I stare up and see Gajeel being stabbed by some sort of magic on the mages hand. In that instant, my eyes widen and tears form along my waterline. I scream out his name and ignore the pain, rushing towards him as he tries to balance himself.

"GAJEEL, GAJEEL!" I feel the tears burning my cheeks as I hurry to him.

The mage watches me with a curious stare. I didn't know whether to try and fight or not. Those seconds of simultaneous thoughts made me decide to just stay by Gajeel's side. He breathes and pants heavily, his hand on his stomach while he tries to regain strength. I kneel next to him and he moves his eyes towards me.

"What are you doing here?...Get out of here" He states as he grinds his teeth.

"I can't leave you Gajeel, I can help" I state with those tears flowing.

"I'm fine, let me handle this" He growls as the mage begins to approach.

The mage begins to charge up the energy which I couldn't explain. It seemed to just be solar energy building in his hands. He starts to walk towards us and I wrap my arms around Gajeel. I couldn't explain my feelings, but I felt so protective over him. It was as if I didn't care about myself and I just needed to put myself before him. I wanted to keep him safe, even if it was just an extra meat shield.

I move in front of Gajeel, his eyes widening as I do and I spread my arms widely. I close my eyes as to take the impact. I knew it would hurt and I knew that Gajeel would probably hate me for trying to protect him, but I needed to do something.

The beam shot at me and I closed my eyes, waiting to have that sheer pain move through me. Lucy shrieked in the background and Natsu turned around for that moment. It felt as if the world stood still, Time didn't exist. No future.

That ended when I felt a shudder in the ground. The floor was shaking and I opened my eyes. An arm was in front of my face and a green aura surrounding the arm. I knew then that Gajeel had awoken his secret art. I turn to him as he breathes heavily and has his other hand on my stomach. Once I feel that, my mouth gapes and I start to blush.

"Gajeel…" I murmur.

"You're not small, I'm not doing this to make you feel weak, just killing yourself won't do shit" Gajeel stated as he moved his arm away and stood up on his own two feet.

I wiped away the tears from my eyes as he smiled with power. I could feel the tremors of it from his body radiating into the air. He charged the mage and punched him straight in the face. The mage was knocked back and they soon started a full out assault.

They were fists fighting and Gajeel had the upper hand, but it wasn't until he backed up and created his technique to end it: Iron God Sword. He took a quick hold of it, slamming it down and defeating the mage in an instant. He breathed heavily just as Natsu yelled in frustration after beating down the next mage.

I watched in absolute shock and delight all at once. He was so determined and so powerful. I was feeling so overjoyed and relieved that when I got up, I slowly collapsed onto my knees from when I started to get dizzy. Gajeel was right next to me just as Lucy was. He watched me, but didn't say a word. I didn't understand why he didn't say anything, but I simply understood and relaxed onto his arm.

Natsu came over as well, soon looming over us as he looks to Lucy.

"Will she recover alright?" Natsu looked worried for a second.

"Yeah, she just needs to rest up a bit" Lucy explained. "Is this a guild trying to kill of Fairy Tail or something?"

"No. The girl I defeated talked about wanting us Dragon Slayers to create a new age. I didn't get it, but it sounded weird" Natsu explained.

"Well, they are obviously using other members of Fairy Tail to lure you in" Lucy looked around. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"There's not much you can do" A voice came as an echo in the room.

Everyone turned to notice that Gildarts was at the door, his arms crossed over his chest. Natsu smiled as Lucy relaxed. He approached our small group and turned down to me, while unconscious.

"What happened to Levy?" He looked to them.

"She was injured by one of the mages from Silver Tongue. He was able to drop items from this building onto her and she was injured" Lucy looked to me.

"I see. Well I just came back and I found all of this. There were mages gathering to the main tower over to the East. Near the lighthouse I believe they are gathering with some higher power" Gildarts looks into the distance.

"Then we have to head over there!" Natsu claims, heading for the door. Gildarts takes a hold of his shoulder, tugging him back.

"We need to head in their strategically. We can't just walk in there and think we'll survive" Gildarts states.

"That's right. We don't even know how to get there" Lucy touches her chin.

"Then we just look for the lighthouse and walk?" Gajeel ignorantly points out.

They all pause besides Natsu who yells 'let's go' and moves from Gildarts grip, heading out further from the small confinements of the bar they were in. It was where they moved into after they were ambushed earlier and where I had woken up.

We finally headed a good distance down in Magnolia Town, but kept feeling like the lighthouse was actually moving away from us. We continued to walk for most of the evening and the sun was starting to set. I woke up only a bit after we stopped and we were stationed in a small house. It didn't seem much further than the bar, but I knew we'd gained some distance.

Natsu was already asleep we as Lucy, but Gajeel and Gildarts hadn't quite drifted off. I decided to take my time to talk with Gajeel, as he was outside the house keeping watch.

I opened the door and looked to him from the edge of the door. He turned his eyes to my direction and stared at me. Instantly, I started to stutter and blush uncontrollably. I touched my cheeks as if I was going to stop it and laughed to make things lighter. He watched me and pulled up a seat next to him. My voice seemed as though it had gone on mute within a millisecond.

I took that seat and glanced up to him every once in a while. I couldn't help myself when I felt so jittery and nervous. I didn't want to show it, but I had a hard time containing my emotions.

"Why did you wait so long to…use your Secret Art?" I asked.

"I didn't wait. It just came at the wrong time" He says.

"Ah…well…uhm…thank you for all those times you saved me. I appreciate it….really" I glance over to him and he is staring right at me.

It felt like a fairy tale and I just knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself if I kept feeling this way. His eyes were like drills and they kept moving closer and closer to my soul. My cheeks were burning like fire and I couldn't say a word. His eyes were just staring into mine while I started to think about all of the moments I wished and wanted to have with Gajeel. _I can't believe you're thinking about this. Why are you thinking about being with him and seem to be attracted to him? Gosh Levy, get a hold of yourself! _

"I…I…" I mumble before Gajeel leans closer to me. I instantly thought he was going to kiss me, but he put his face only inches from the side of mine. His breath was warm against my neck while my eyes stayed closed.

"If you're attracted to me, just say it" He whispers before moving back and standing.

I opened my eyes barely while my face felt the heat. Each time I thought of Gajeel, this moment would come up. Those feelings of nervousness and attraction would perk in my mind. I knew this would be a scaring and memorable moment in my history. I didn't say a word, but heard footsteps in the distance.

Gajeel made his hands into fists to prepare for the enemy who approached. I stood up as well, barely being able to from the ache in my legs. We stood there for only a few moments, listening to the sounds of the birds as they stand there. The footsteps neared toward us and we stood back to back; we faced either direction in a defensive position.

"Levy?" I heard the voice call from afar and recognized it instantly.

"Erza!" I call out and rush to her.

"Have you all been trying to head towards the lighthouse?" Erza turned towards Gajeel.

"Yes we have been" I explain.

"Well, there is no way in there" Erza cringes.

"…what?" I blink.

"What do you mean we can't?" Gajeel approached her.

"If we even get within a close radius, Wendy is dead" Erza stares to them.

"What the hell do you mean?" Gajeel narrows his gaze.

"Wendy is a ticking time bomb. They got her and one of their mages has her connected to an explosive. Also most of Fairy Tail's members are in that lighthouse and explosive will completely shatter the lighthouse. I don't know anyway how to get in there" Erza crossed her arm.

"We need to get in there" Natsu walked out. "And we will get in there!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I will be slowing down on the writing. Yesterday was two in one day, which is a tad much for me to do, but I was on a role. So I will go back to writing a chapter a day! I hope you all still enjoy it and continue to read it :)**

* * *

Erza smiled when her eyes closed, nodding a bit to Natsu's enthusiasm. Lucy came out as well, looking to everyone as she was just fixing her shirt. I raised my eyebrow in questioning, but I didn't actually say a word. The last thing we needed was to make a situation out of something that couldn't be one.

We all started moving forward and we soon felt a gust of wind, pushing everyone back a few steps. I take a hold of Gajeel's arm, as he was the closest person to me. I heard his uncomfortable grunt when he looked away with a blush. I look down to myself and notice his arm in my chest. I quickly gasp when the wind dies down and pushes his arm away. _Gosh, nice job Levy, just sticking his arm in your chest. _

Lucy turns back to me as Erza pulls out her sword. Natsu's fists begin to burn and grow flames. We stand together as we hear some heels moving towards our direction. I look over to the direction and notice the women walking towards us.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail mages. We are the Element Sisters and would like to serve you all" The one in front and in a black cloak throws down her hood.

All of them throw their hoods down and each looks similar to the other. There were five of them and all in the same cloak and bottoms. They all had different hair, but generally similar faces. They were all different colours and I narrowed my eyes to notice that their Silver Tongue Guild logo.

"Get out of our way or we'll pummel through you guys!" Natsu growled as he took a step forward.

"Let's do this, Salamander" Gajeel smirks.

They stood next to each other and the women slowly pulled out their swords all at the same time. Natsu raised his brow and then they widened as each of their flames changed to every element. Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Electricity for each girl. Gajeel stood back as he was overwhelmed by their power.

"Don't just stand there" Erza yelled as she charged towards the air element woman in the front.

Erza's sword clashed with Air and was pushed right back. Her smile widened as Erza stopped herself from moving back too far. She lifted her head and charged towards Air again. As if she didn't learn her lesson, Air swung her sword at Erza, shooting her back. Erza lifted her sword and changed into Heaven's Wheel Armour. She uses Sword Reequipping and positions the swords around her opponent. Striking down, the swords are deflected from the air shield. Erza gasped a bit as she swung her sword again towards Erza and hitting her back.

Erza narrows her gaze and changes her armour. Her Adamantine Armour and makes her defensive stance when the air is blown at her. She was able to move and charged straight into the sword. It didn't cut through the armour, so Erza was able to push her back with a groan.

From out of nowhere, Erza was body slammed by the Electric mage. Her sword broke Erza's armour and shocked Erza in seconds. I rush over to her, using the Script Guard to protect Erza as she recuperates. I look back to her just as the Electric broke through my barrier and shocked my entire body with her sword. I scream in pain as Erza yells my name.

I drop to my knees and Erza jumps over me in Sea Empress Armour, throwing water magic in Electric's direction. Her yells of frustration and anger as Electric is pinned to the wall. Air came back with a vengeance as she threw air at Erza. Erza flipped down and Gajeel rushed over to slice Air away. Air rolled across the ground while Earth was laying on the ground next to her.

Erza turned to Natsu as Fire and Water were against him. He was crushed into the building close to where Erza and I were. He growled as Lucy threw her whip at Water. Water simply reflects it with her sword and water travels along the cords of the whip. Lucy gasps and drops it onto the ground.

Gildarts watched from a far, not wanting to intervene until necessary. Natsu got up and breathed heavily. He grits his teeth and powers up. Flames cover his body as he charges towards them. With his charge, he uses Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Erza's eyes widened and I couldn't believe Natsu would use that. He was fighting two against one, but I couldn't comprehend it. It was his Secret Art and he just took the two out in one hit. When the smoke disappeared, the two bodies were laying on the ground.

"We need to hurry before we get ambushed again* Erza told them before she ran forward.

Everyone followed and we continued on our way on the roads. The roads grew thinner and turned into alleyways. The main roads were gone and there were series of smaller pathways which all went in different directions.

"Should we split up?" Lucy turned to Erza.

"That doesn't sound like a smart idea" Erza scowled.

"But it will cover more ground" We heard a voice behind us.

We turn around and Jellel is standing there. _What is he even doing here? _He approached us calmly before looking down each road. He then looks to each member and crosses his arms.

"I looked ahead, but only one pathway till lead to the leader of Silver Tongue" Jellel explained.

"The leader is there?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I don't know which path as I didn't get far enough, but the middle four lead the furthest through the city" Jellel looked to them. "We need to split into groups"

"But we have an even number and we only have enough to make three groups of two and Gildarts" I state, counting us up again.

"And that's where we come in" Gray smirks while Juvia is clinging to his arm.

"Gray!" Lucy smiles and Juvia instantly covers him.

"Juvia won't allow her rival to approach Gray-sama" She glares while Gray sighs and shakes his head.

"So now was have four groups and Gildarts…uhm" I look to him almost forgetting him. But when I look back, he was gone. I look around and so does Natsu, Lucy and Gray.

"Where'd he go?" Natsu looks.

"On his own, probably to see if he can get there" Erza explains. "Natsu, you stay with Lucy. Gray, stay with Juvia. Gajeel and Levy and I will stay with Jellel" Erza commands before moving towards one of the pathways. Jellel comes behind her in a calm motion, just as her cheeks begin to flush. I couldn't help but notice this arrangement of boy and girl.

I walked next to Gajeel and he looks down to me. I turn away blushing as Gajeel glanced over in my general direction. _Gosh, how am I going to be able to concentrate with Gajeel continuously looking at me? And my reaction is the worst! _

Natsu and Lucy run right in, along with Gray and Juvia. Once I see this, I look over to Gajeel, we soon begin to rush in as well. Out pathway starts out straight and the buildings seem to be endless. We took the second from the middle and it was the only one left after people took their positions early on.

"Do you think we will get there?" I ask Gajeel while we run.

"We better" He states boldly, looking back to me while I stare to him.

He had such confidence. It reminded me of Natsu whenever something happens to his comrades. It was inspiring and made me feel so much more confident. I smiled while I ran and did my best to keep up with his pace. I didn't want to be a burden and slow down, so I just tried to stabilize my breathing and move fast.

Gajeel looked back to me while I breathed heavily, my legs spreading wide as his steps were about twice mine. He kept looking towards me as though I was some dog that instead of needing to be walked needed to be guarded. I look back to him and he does not waver his gaze.

"What is it?" I breathe.

Gajeel slows down and soon stops completely. I stop with him, trying to catch my breath. He watches my actions for only a few moments before literally walking towards me and taking my arm gently in his grasp.

"Get on my back" Gajeel states.

"W-what? Gajeel, stop being-" Gajeel lowers himself for me to actually hop on his back. I hesitate for my moment, but he shifts his head back to me and motions for me to get on.

The moment I am on his back, he curls his arms around my legs and is off on the path. He slowed a bit, but he was able to keep up a steady pace. I felt the blush in my cheek continue and I didn't realize that I was leaning onto his back. My smile was attached to my complexion while we continue forward.

Gajeel didn't look at me, but I could just imagine him having some straight face and not even caring that I'm on his back. He probably considers me like feather. _I am tiny afterall. _

Gajeel soon stops as he hikes me up further on his back. I gasp from the sudden action, along with the fact that I didn't get any warning. _He's really being reckless with me. _I pouted a bit from the lack of care, but then I remembered how we were just trying to make it through. _Wendy first, how uncomfortable you are second. _

"Are you okay?" Gajeel asks as he continues running.

"Uh yeah, why?" I stutter.

"You don't sound like it" He mutters as he turns his first corner.

The corner soon moves us back to running straight. I hated walking or running forward as it felt like a never ending road. It was the worst feeling and made me so anxious.

It wasn't until Gajeel stopped and groaned deeply. He looked down to see a gaping hole in front of us. It was about ten to twelve feet long and we both knew mentally that we couldn't get across it together. He put me on the ground and I analyzed the hole myself.

"Hmm…I don't know if there can be an-" My body is lifted and I start to instantly panic.

From the moment I was lifted, I was thrown across the hole. It felt unreal as my body soared through the air and over the hole. I didn't think I would make it and my heart started to pound. I was saying my last words, thinking my last thoughts and cursing to Gajeel through my mind. It wasn't until I went crashing onto the ground that I realized I had made it. Breathing heavily, I roll back onto my knees and see Gajeel grinning like a fool in my direction.

"I didn't think you'd make it" He yelled across to me.

"Damnit Gajeel! You threw me on a whim?" I yell back, watching as Gajeel backs up. "Ga…jeel?" He soon runs towards the end of the holes edge.

When he hits the edge of the side he is on, he runs right towards where I am and jumps up. I shriek from the idea of him missing the next edge. I cover my eyes, thinking that was the best logically solution to calming myself down. I try to keep my breathing in check while I hear nothing but a small rumble.

I open my eyes to see hands barely gripping the ends of the hole. My eyes warm and burn with tears, soon crawling over to Gajeel, who was hanging off the edge. I take his hands in mine, soon falling forward from his weight. He grunts while his feet use the wall as a take-off pad. He climbs up the wall, jumping up onto land.

I would have been happy and excited, but when he threw himself up, he landed right over me. His legs were on either side of my waist and his arms were next to my head. I was looking straight into his eyes while he looked back down to mine. He seemed as shocked as I did, but he didn't move. I didn't move either and we just stared into each other's eyes. My mouth parted while my cheeks tinted more red and he started to move closer to me.

In that moment, I thought everything was going to change. I thought he was going to kiss me. I felt his breath ticking the skin on my cheeks. My eyes instinctively closed and I leaned towards his lips which inched closer to mine. _He's going to kiss me, he's really going to kiss me. _I could feel his breath right against mine while his hands closed in closer to my face.

"Gajeel…" I murmur right as I felt the tingle shred of his top lip against mine.

The moment stopped when his lips just treaded over mine and a scream echoed throughout the land. Gajeel's eyes were wide as he threw his head up. I opened my own eyes to breathe deeply and look around. His legs were still straddling me to the ground. When he notices after a few seconds, he throws himself back into a standing position. The blush soon fades when he hear another cry.

"Lucy?.. LUCY!" I call out, Gajeel looking over to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to say I thank everyone who is supporting this fic that I hope you all enjoyed the previous Chapter and will love this one!**

* * *

Gajeel and I were searching for some sort of crack to move through to find Lucy. I looked around the walls; pressing my fingers to any area which looked ragged enough to break open. _Nothing, I can't find a single weak spot. _

Gajeel curses as he continues to run, staying parallel to the stone buildings. I move to catch up to him. He is again moving much faster than I was, but I still kept my eyes on him so I didn't lose him. Sweat started to drip down my forehead and I squint to try and see Gajeel. As if he could sense I was slowing down, he turned around and stopped in his tracks. I move towards him and try to catch my breath. It was hard running so much at such a quick pace. Gajeel offered his hand to me and I turn to stare at him.

"Take my hand, you'll be able to keep up" He says.

I take a moment to think about it, but when I do, he just grabs it roughly. He tugs me along and I do my best to stay in his range. His speed when running was about five times faster than I could run at any point in time. As he held my hand, I resisted the urge to tell him to slow down as my running was almost like floating. My legs were running at speeds I had never done before.

Lucy's screams had silenced, and Gajeel and I continued. I knew Gajeel thought going to the end would get us to where they were, and I tried to believe him. I didn't want to doubt anything right now as it would just put me off tilt. _Gajeel, we better be heading the right way. _

We turned a corner and in a straightaway, we saw the lighthouse. My eyes widen as I tilt my head towards Gajeel. He was staring right back at me with a smirk on his face. I didn't hide my blush as I squeezed his hand in mine. He looked down to our hands and then directed his eyes at mine.

"When we get out of this, you'll tell me why you tried to kiss me" I whisper to him.

"Yeah" He looks forward. "Ready?"

"As ready as I can be" I smile and he pulls me in one forward motion and we are on the run.

I wouldn't have been able to tell anyone why I felt so happy, but I knew it wasn't because of the treasure at the end of the road. Gajeel was making me feel happy. He was making me feel confident. In every incident we've had since he saved me that day, I had felt happier every day. I didn't want to tell him that, but he has brought out something in me that I will never forget.

Our running was now simultaneous and I didn't feel or notice the aching in my body. I just kept running and breathing rhythmically. Gajeel kept me close as we just kept on running forward.

The goal was getting closer and closer and we were able to see the lighthouse in all length. It only looked like a mile and a half till we reached the edge. It looked like a clear path right to the lighthouse, but I knew it was probably too good to be true.

Sure enough, Gajeel was just a bit in front of me and as we were a few feet away, Gajeel seemed to hit an invisible wall. He was thrown back to his behind and I stopped right before I would have hit it. Inhaling sharply, I try and keep my balance when I suddenly stopped. I open my eyes further and turn my arms and hands in a circular motion.

"Gajeel! Are you alright?" I sit down next to him as he looks up towards me.

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel rubs his head before staring at the wall.

"I don't know, but I also don't know how we'll get inside" I mutter while I curl my hand beneath my chin in thought.

"Well I'm not going to just sit around and-" Gajeel tries to punch the wall, but is only sent back again. This time, making a distance of at least four feet.

I sigh, crossing my arms to try and think about this barrier. I couldn't decide what would be a way to experiment. _We can't just stand around here and hit the wall with no effect._

I look to Gajeel right as he is rubbing his wrists. He looks towards me with a few blinks. Maybe he didn't understand why my expression as so serious, but I gazed to him with that thoughtful face.

"I think we need to try and use magic on the shield" I tell him.

Gajeel nods and moves his hands into fists. He breathes in deeply before shouting out a Roar. He echoes through the shield and is lowered. I smile as if it was so easy, and then looking over to Gajeel. He grins and begins to walk through. I start to follow until I hear a loud call. Turning around, Gray and Juvia and there with Natsu and Lucy by their sides. I wave to them with a wide smile across my face. _I guess Gildarts was wrong. _

The group approaches us and we turn back towards the way Erza and Jellel were supposed to come and Natsu looks around.

"Where are they?" Natsu scanned the area.

"Obviously they hadn't arrived yet-" I instantly threw my arms around Lucy. She looked down at me when I cut her off mid-speech. "Oh Levy, I'm alright"

"What happened? I heard you scream and…and.." I start to cry. Lucy holds me in her arms and lets my tear shedding continue.

"Come on, we have the barrier opened!" Gajeel yelled as we started to rush in.

We were all in a group and Natsu continued to look back to see if Erza was coming forward from the pathways. _I wonder if they hit a pathway that didn't lead them forward…_ I run by Lucy's side, but I watch as Gajeel seems to be leading us. Natsu soon catches up to him and runs by his side. We see that it splits two ways, but we all look to each other.

"Should we split up or stay together?" Lucy asks, glancing to us.

"Splitting up, again, would cover more ground" Gray states, crossing his arm.

"But we could lose each other like we lost Erza and Jellel" Natsu states.

"But what if we all go one way and it's the wrong one?!" Gray approaches Natsu and they soon are butting heads. "Well you're the wrong one" Gray grits his teeth.

"Not as wrong as you could be" Natsu growls with anger.

"Guys!" Lucy sighs, soon moving there to push them away.

"Don't touch my Gray-sama!" Juvia jumps on Lucy to get her off.

I sigh, looking back to Gajeel as he seems to be getting angrier every second they stall. I approach him and see whether he can calm down from my presence. I noticed when he continued to stare with annoyance that if it continued, he really wouldn't hold back and would lash out. I put my hand on his forearm, staring into his eyes when he turned back to me.

"Gajeel, there's no need to snap. They will get a hold of themselves" I speak quietly, and his arms begin to relax. From that, I knew that Gajeel was able to react well from my words. _Almost like he trusts me enough to know that what I'm saying is true._ I soon hear a gasp and then a squeal from behind me.

Lucy has her hands on her cheeks with a stupid grin on her face. _She's taking it wrong! She's looking at us like we're lovers or something. I wish it was. STOP LEVY, get your head back in order. _I look away from Gajeel blushing while he was trying to mask his own.

The group comes over, even as Natsu and Gray glare at one another. Juvia stays close to Gray's side as Lucy is by Natsu. I stand next to Gajeel as he looks towards the right.

"We should split up again" I say, looking back to everyone. "But in groups of three this time. I think it would be more affective and I think we'd be able to make more distance"

"So, whos going to group with who?" Gray scans us.

"Well, since they are after Dragon Slayers, Natsu and Gajeel should be separated" Lucy states, looking to them.

"Juvia won't leave Gray-sama, so Lucy should go with them" She makes a moving away gesture.

"But we don't want Gray and Natsu bickering, so Juvia, go with Gajeel" I state.

"You should go with Natsu, Levy. I'll go with Natsu and Gray can go with Gajeel" Lucy explains. I notice from the corner of my eye how Gajeel turns away with a disappointed look on his face. That allowed a tint of red to smear over my cheeks.

So we split up and I look back to Gajeel and I see his back turned to my gaze. I close my eyes with a smile, just enjoying and embracing the moment that had shown he cared. Lucy and Natsu were looking in my direction and I threw my hands in defense.

"No no no! It's not like that, it's just-" Lucy pats my shoulder with laughter.

"It's fine, I know that you like him and Gajeel seems to like you too" Lucy smiles.

"What?" Natsu and I say in sync before looking over to each other.

"I had no idea you two liked each other" Natsu explains while he rubs his head.

"Uhm…uh…" I stutter and Natsu starts to run.

Lucy and I didn't know why he was, but he was running faster than I had seen him run before. We started to follow him and I soon noticed what he was being drawn to. He yelled out 'Happy' as the Exceed flew forward.

"NATSU" Happy squealed with joy as Natsu wrapped his arms around the cat.

"Happy, you're alive! Lucy ran over as well.

"What happened?" I question as Natsu lets Happy free from his grasp.

"There was a bombardment of members from Silver Tongue. They attacked us and many were kidnapped. Carla and Wendy were too" Happy's expression drew in sadness.

"I know it's sad Happy, but we will get them out" Natsu encourages the Exceed.

"Lets go! Once we turn the corner, we'll be one step closer!" I smile and soon start running with the other members of Fairy Tail.

We turn the first corner and realize it's practically a zigzag after. Its now just stone walls instead of buildings. The sky was brighter and the clouds were scattered across the land. It smelt nice as well, not like smog inside of the city which Gajeel and I ran out of. We continued forward at a steady pace and soon saw that we were moving towards the lighthouse. It was quicker than we expected and it made us more confident.

There was a staircase before us and Natsu yelled out in excitement as he started to run up it. Lucy followed in the pursuit, Happy was right behind her and I was the straggling one. I didn't move as fast as they did but I was able to stay close to Lucy. She looked as determined as Natsu did and it inspired me. _I need to get there. We will be able to save our friends. _

Natsu reached the top of the staircase and stopped, Lucy did too and when I reached, I noticed exactly why they stopped. There was a building the size of a castle and the designs were meant to be placed on a church.

"Where did this come from?" Lucy asks. "I have never seen this in Magnolia"

"It's where everyone is" Happy stated as he frowned.

"Then we have to-" Natsu looks over and his eyes widen.

Two people that we both recognize are holding Gajeel. Vertigo and Black are holding his arms while he lays there injured. I scream his name and try to run over, but Lucy snatched my waist with her arm. I shriek and yell to Gajeel, just calling his name to wake him up.

"I thought…they died" Natsu explained as they turned to him.

In that instant, more than 50 mages surrounded us. It was overwhelming as Natsu put his flames on and Lucy moved her hands defensively. I positioned my hands to battle. Right as we moved to fight, the amount of mages increased and was double the original size. Lucy gaped as she saw the outrageous amount of them.

"We're doomed" Lucy murmured.

Natsu was about to speak until we heard the echo of laughter. The deep voice acted like the air in which surrounded us. I looked around nervously as the doors to the church like building opened up. We all changed our direction towards the door and Natsu growled with fury. The man who walked from that building was large and intimidating. His hair was put into braids and his cape draped at least a meter past his legs.

"Welcome members of Fairy Tail. I am King Istimar, the leader and creator of Silver Tongue" Every single mages disappears and Gajeel drops to the ground.

I instinctively run for him, but before I could reach him a cage made of the same Electric magic the yellow girl used earlier. I turn towards Lucy and Natsu, but Lucy only turns to Natsu and is caged as well. Natsu yells for Lucy, and it thrown back when he places his hands onto the cage bars.

"What do you want with us? And what have you done to my friends?!" Natsu yells at the King.

"I want the Dragons and as for your friends…every single one of them but you four are captured" He smirks as well all realize that Juvia and Gray weren't actually there. "And as for the mages you previous saw…those weren't mages, they were all different abilities of mine"


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE REPLY! I have been so busy with school and I will hopefully be inspired to write more! I have to thank everyone again for supporting this fanfic! It is turning out so great and all the support is greatly appreciated! I also want to put out a question for those who are following and read this, would you like me to write corresponding stories with the rest of the characters? There are many mysteries and I have had people question me about NaLu stuff and whether I will write more about them! So please, PM me or leave me a review with your opinion.**

* * *

I couldn't believe that this guy had that kind of ability. It was a dark magic that I had never even heard of. He was able to recreate magic within dolls. _This guy is obviously a force to be reckoned with. _

"Everyone can be taken down, so we'll beat you" Natsu yells to the King, glowing with confidence.

Before Lucy could say a word, Natsu fired up his arms and sent out a roar towards the King. Easily, the King was able to use his hand and slice the fire in two different directions. Natsu gaped and soon charged him. Lucy yelled to him, trying to make sure Natsu didn't get himself killed. While this happens, I try to break these bars. Continuing to use scripts on the bars, nothing seems to work.

"Gajeel…GAJEEL! Wake up!" I yell to him, hoping he would be able to get up and do something.

He heard my call and was able to sit up. He didn't seem too injured, but he was enough that it was a bit of effort to stand. He kept his eyes on Natsu while the pink haired man continuously got hit back. Gajeel yelled for Natsu and ran up next to him, striking at the King. Unfortunately, the King was able to handle them both with either hand. The two were shot back and landed on their behinds.

"Damnit, what will get through this guy?" Gajeel muttered before Natsu stood up again.

Natsu growled as the King simply stared at them. The King hadn't broken a sweat at all. He seemed even bored when he watched them. Gajeel glanced over to Natsu.

"Now what the hell are we going to do?" Gajeel saw Natsu look back over to him and stood up straighter.

Natsu's look was defeated. He looked down to the ground knowing that it would be difficult to defeat this foe. Lucy and I watched him in anticipation. His next move would decide his fate and what Gajeel would do after.

There was a large explosion in the back of the church building. The King didn't even look back as the rest of us did. I couldn't quite see what was ahead of me, but when I saw three people walking over; I couldn't help but feel a bit scared. _Were these people working for the King. _I wasn't the only one who felt this way, Lucy was staring in anticipation while Gajeel and Natsu stared defensively.

We were all shocked when Sting, Rogue and Wendy came walking out. Wendy seemed to be injured, but Rogue was holding her up. Sting looked confident as he walked on the opposite side of Wendy.

The King's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed with anger. It seemed that he wanted to keep them hidden and wanted to do something to only Gajeel and Natsu. _Well, he did want the Dragon Slayers, so it makes sense. _Sting gave a curt wave to Natsu and the pink haired mage instantly smiled, waving back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The King roared and swung his hand, sending a gust of wind at the direction of the Dragon Slayers.

Each were able to dodge the attack, though Wendy rolled over, being unable to get up. Rogue moved in Wendy's direction, but the King teleported right in front of her, his aura around him as white.

Sting grinned as he charged a roar and shot it in another direction. It just moved away from Rogue and was pointed right to the King. The King roared Sting's offensive attack into steam. Sting grit his teeth while Rogue charges a Shadow Dragon Slash, running right towards the King. As if the King could sense his moves, he brought the majority of the aura to his hand, gripping Rogue's arm.

Sting's eyes widened as Rogue began to shriek in pain. The King continued to tighten his grip on Rogue's arm. I couldn't believe it as Natsu and Gajeel started to rush over. Before they got there, a loud crack resounded in the air. Rogue's yell was piercing and Frosch cried out for his master.

"Fools, you think you can defeat me?" The King smirks as he throws Rogue to the side to create a fire force field. Natsu and Gajeel hit the wall, soon Gajeel throws himself back in pain while Natsu takes in some of the fire.

The King stared to Natsu as he seemed to become more energized. Gajeel got up as he was previously on his knees. They both stood next to one another as they looked like a perfect team. Both had expressions of courage and strength. They looked unstoppable.

The King was not even fazed as Sting charged from his left and Rogue from his right. The enemy's arms spread widely, catching each of the men in either hand. With a groan he tossed them to Natsu and Gajeel, who were not there anymore. He raised his brow as the Sting and Rogue landed on their feet. My smile grew as I noticed Natsu and Gajeel charging towards the King.

As if it was in a movie, Natsu was able to get a hit on the King and send him to the right. From that hit Gajeel struck the King in the back, shooting him up into the air. It was even more unreal when I saw Wendy in the air, soon using a Roar to strike the King into the earth. A small crater formed beneath him and Lucy and I cheered. _They did it!_

Gajeel turned his eyes to me. His stare was full of pride and joy, something I appreciated greatly. He started to walk over to me while the King was breathing heavily on the ground. I kept the smile on my face when he looked towards the bars on my cage.

"We need to get you out of here" Gajeel stared to me with a grin.

"Mhm" I scan the bars again. "Unfortunately, it's laced with-" Gajeel was starting to chew the Iron bars off.

I widen my eyes before he finishes eating about three feet of Iron bar. I step back so he has the room to take more of the bar. He looks to me while he finishes chewing one bar and looks at the distance between the bar he chewed up and the bars next to it. He looks back to me and I shrug. _Is he trying to ask me if it's enough room or…_

"I think it's enough room" I laugh a bit, soon approaching the open space and lowering myself through the hole. I slip my way through before tripping over the small stub that Gajeel left when he chewed away the bar.

Gajeel was right there when I fell and pushed my body into his chest. He caught me, but it startled me that he did. His chest was warming and was actually very comfortable. I closed my eyes while I began to relax on his chest. His arms suddenly curled right around my body. The blush that was on my face earlier started to darken. I didn't want to say anything as to embrace this moment and just let it go.

My arms slipped around him as I continued to lean on him. His scent was dark, sultry and spicy. It was something so wonderful and masculine that it smelt better than roses and gardenias. I didn't know why I would like it so much, but it brought a smile upon my face. Gajeel was so much larger than me and held me so closely. _Why do I actually want to feel small? Is this a girl thing?_

"I…I like you Gajeel" I turn my attention up to him while he looks down at me.

His expression was showing absolute shock. It was as if he didn't expect this to come out of my mouth at all. The blush continued to ravish through my cheeks and I could feel it from head to toe. The moment was there, the potential to continue this romantic moment was there but it ended when Lucy yelled out to Gajeel.

Gajeel rolled his eyes before looking back down to me. I look back up to him with the blush still tattered across my cheeks. He gave me a small smile before deciding to move away. Before he got too far, his hand gave my own a gentle squeeze. It caused me to squeak and cover my mouth instantly right after. _Gosh, how many more times do you want to embarrass yourself?_

Gajeel started to chew away the bar right as Natsu was chatting with Wendy. They started to head out, but a roar of anger was struck throughout the air. I stare ahead as the King seemed to be back from his injuries. The man looked twice as big as he had earlier. It looked like no one knew why he did look bigger. His body also was larger than previous.

"What on earth…" Lucy's eyes widened.

"You think you can defeat me?" The King cackled as he stood on his own two feet.

"Let's take him down" Sting grinned as Lester looked worried.

Rogue stood straight as he went into Dragon Force and Sting used White Drive. Both men yelled out in fury and charged to the King. They were as powerful as they could be and the King looked to be just as intimidating. Both of them used two magic abilities that would have normally staggered an opponent. The King simply positioned his hands in front of him and shot an electrical beam at the Dragon Slayers. Sting shrieked in pain while Rogue gripped his body. Frosch and Lester called out for their Masters.

I rushed over to Lucy and used a Solid Script Fire on the bars to try and burn them away, I curse as Gajeel hadn't made enough room before he rushed off. He and Natsu were rushing the King and he easily deflected there attacks. Natsu barely landed on his feet before he threw himself back into battle. Gajeel did the same thing, both using a Roar towards the King, but the sudden disappearance of the King caused them to attack each other. I screamed to Gajeel as the King appeared and was laughing as he seemed to do often.

"I told you I cannot be defeated!" The King's smile was wide as he twisted his hands and shot a solar beam at the Dragon Slayers.

Natsu was hit by it and Gajeel was clipped. They both flew a few meters away from their original placement and hit the ground hard. Natsu breathed heavily while Gajeel seemed to be able to get back on his feet. As he did, Wendy started to bolt in the King's direction. She swings her arms and directs her gusts of air at the King. He easily swats them away before appearing right before Wendy. Wendy tried to halt herself, but the King uppercut her chin. Blood flew from her lips and nose, her body going limp when she hit the ground.

Gajeel was right behind the King and used his arm to clock his ribs. The King snarled as his own arm became a solid block of ice, smashing right into Gajeel's face. Gajeel flung from the iced arm to the ground. His side and cheek were frozen and also scraped. The blood was frozen in his iced face, but he got up to strike again.

Gajeel's scales came to form as he broke the ice on his body. He made his Iron Dragon Sword and started to attack the King. His yells were louder than the grinding from his sword. He threw his arm at the King, and the King easily dodged his onslaughts.

"You can't defeat me, Dragon Slayer" The King appeared behind Gajeel and formed a sword within his hand, stabbing Gajeel deep into his gut.

I was already rushing towards Gajeel with my voice strained. I kept screaming his name as he started to collapse to the ground. I use Solid Script Hole to try and trap the King, but he avoids it with ease. Tears are moving down my cheeks while I continue to bombard him with anything I could use. My magic was draining, but I needed to do something. _Or was this just my anger. _

I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turn to my right and notice that Natsu is standing there. His face is full of emotion and anger. I couldn't even feel the tears falling down my cheeks, but I knew they were falling as my eyes turn back to Gajeel.

"I got this, go to Gajeel and make sure hes okay" He smiled a bit before looking at the King. "You're mine"


	8. Chapter 8: Final Chapter

**So, this is something I am going to mention if you read. Updates may come slower and I really hope that all my readers will understand! Thank you all for your support3 Also, this is the final Chapter, but I will be continuing this series with new perspectives! Also, there will be a special with Gajeel's side being posted as an extra chapter! Thank you all again for your support!**

* * *

Natsu began to step forward as the confidence on his face rose. He seemed to stand taller and look stronger. I couldn't explain, but Natsu seemed to change. His face wasn't angry or upset, but it was firm and sturdy. He wasn't in fear or wasn't in shock, he was what you would actually consider a king.

"Go Natsu! I believe in you!" Lucy screamed to him, cheering him on.

Natsu finally stopped his walking and stared straight towards his enemy. The King stared right back at him with a sort of dark aura. I could feel it over where I was, as I cradled Gajeel in my arms.

I turned my attention to Gajeel for a moment. Blood soaked my skirt as I took off his own shirt to patch his chest up. Wrapping it gently, I heard his groan while I covered the exposed wound. His eyes fluttered open while he breathed short. The pain in his face is imminent. I wish I could make it all better, but I knew I didn't have Wendy's power. Speaking of Wendy, she came into my mind and I turned my eyes towards her. Rogue was sitting down as Wendy was healing Sting back up. _She needs to come over here after; Gajeel may not be able to breath._

I hear a clash and feel the wind brush across my back, soon turning to see the heat of the battle between Natsu and the King. Natsu was using his Dragon Force. His attacks were intense as he was pushing the King back. All you could hear were the yells and groans from the King. Natsu seemed to be in absolute control.

Even through the punches and kicks from Natsu's opponent, the Fire Dragon Slayer was able to deflect and block each one of the King's strikes. With a smirk, he hits the King's gut, sending him straight into the ground.

"I will avenge my friends and defeat you!" Natsu yelled as he made a final hit towards the King, but Natsu's fist was gripped tightly.

Natsu's eyes widened as the King's smirk came back onto his face. Natsu began to groan when the King started twisting the Dragon Slayer's wrist. The King's power seemed to come back into his body with his loud and proud roar. Natsu was thrown back by the echo of the King's roar. Natsu rolled on the ground and was barely able to land on his feet.

"You are unable to defeat me, Dragon Slayer. I have taken years out of my life to Master every single technique from every single Dragon Slayer" The King grinned.

"What?!" Lucy's eyes widen.

"Yes, that's right. I watched you all for many many years and months while you developed. I was able to replicate and tamper with each technique so it could be used against you all" The King glanced to each Dragon Slayer.

"I-Impossible… Some of our techniques we only just learned ourselves…" Sting muttered.

"This man has predicted out moves…it's as if he sees into the future" Rogue's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well, it looks like you've caught on" The King shrugged.

"But how? That's impossible!" I claim.

"Not at all, I have used the magic from the Dragons in which I killed and was able to kill the one they call… Sage" The King looked to his palm. "The Sage was able to see my every move and able to understand each of them with great ability. But one day, I was able to strike him while he was weak in hunger and take that ability away. Now, I have honed this power and use to track all of the Dragon Slayers" The King's lips widened.

"But if that's possible, how was Natsu able to hurt you?" Lucy wondered.

In a flash, the King was right before the cage Lucy was in. She squeaked as the King stood there. Natsu rushed forward, but only hit a barrier the King had made around himself. "It's not that he did, it's that I let him. I enjoy a good battle" The King stared before he moved away, walking towards Natsu.

"For this Dragon called Sage, I was able to take all of her kinetic abilities, which include this shield and how I induced your nightmares" He looks back to us. "You two were only decoys as I saw your affairs with the Dragon Slayers. It was only natural for me to exploit them"

"So he really did create the nightmares…" I whisper as Gajeel rested on me.

The King suddenly made a solid barrier around Sting, Wendy and Rogue. I could hear their yelling and panic as they slammed the barrier. It wasn't very big, so if one decided to use magic, it could be fatal. As well, a barrier surrounded Gajeel and I. I began to panic before Gajeel groaned a bit. Instantly, my attention changed to focusing on him.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling any better?" I question him.

"I'm fine…just can't get up" Gajeel tenses while he tries to move up.

"Stay, it's the best you can do" I gently press my fingertips to his shoulder in order to keep him in place.

His breathing grew staggered and his head felt warm. Feeling around in this dark room, I accidently brush my middle and index finger across his lower lip. The blush appears on my face and before I can remove this situation, his lips perk and lay a kiss on them. Instantly, I feel butterflies give birth in my stomach and my heart pound like a cheetah. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out as I feel his head and body slowly move up.

I try to hold him down, but with a frustrated groan he throws himself into a sitting position. He breathes impatiently as I sigh, knowing there isn't much I can do now. His body seemed to be healing faster than I expected. _Or maybe he's just being stubborn. _

I hear him turning to me, though I don't know where he is. I start to reach, since he had moved back and my knees weren't against his back. It was hard to track him, but when I did his lips had already discovered mine. He captured mine with a sweeping kiss, deep and passionate as he held my head gently in place. I closed my eyes for the moment, even though it was dark enough that it looked that way. The warmth from his lips spread to mine. His hands cupped my cheeks so the kiss would continue. My world felt like it was spinning and my body felt numb yet aroused.

He leaned me back onto the wall of the barrier, just continuing to smother my lips. The kissing was relentless as each time our lips seemed to part, Gajeel would strike right back. I slid my arms around his neck so I could be even closer. His taste was sinful and wonderful. It was a blend of spice and richness. I could never explain it; it was just everything I imagined from a man.

As if we were in a romantic movie, he moved me onto his lap, removing his lips from my own and starting down my neck. I could feel each of his muscles flex, each breath he took against my neck, each gentle press of his lips and each one was arousing my body. I had never felt this way before and I would love for it to be eternity. My whisper of a moan was soft and Gajeel seemed to enjoy them. He grew warmer as though he _craved_ them.

The loud stomp that made a ripple effect through the ground caused Gajeel to remove his lips. I basically pushed him a bit forward as though to make some distance. It was such an intense moment and even my breath was ragged. I was practically panting now.

So, to describe what happened up till now, when we were enclosed into a barrier, Natsu had turned to look straight at the King. The King forwarded his steps towards Natsu while he cracked his knuckles.

"I'll take you on" Natsu growled as he stayed in his Dragon Force mode.

Natsu went to attack the King, but the King suddenly appeared behind the King. In an instant, Natsu was punched in the ribs and went face first into the ground. Lucy called out for him, but Natsu wasn't down. He charged again, using a Roar, though the King easily deflected it. He turned his own arm into a sword and charged back at Natsu. Natsu dodged the first attempt and the second, the King swinging the sword towards Natsu.

Soon the King swung his sword backwards, right where Natsu had jumped and had his stomach cut. A bit of blood oozed from his stomach, and Natsu coughed as he gripped the wound. The King's laughter resounded as Lucy screamed for Natsu. She was helpless without her keys and she just continued to slam her hands onto the bars.

The King began to walk towards Natsu, his body now covered in Ice. He chuckled as he pointed his Ice Sword at Natsu.

"It's time for you to perish" He whispered before moving his sword down.

In a second, his sword broke into about a million pieces. A huge Earthquake like explosion moved through the land. The King turned down to Natsu and noticed it wasn't him. Natsu was breathing heavily as he looked back.

Gildarts walked towards the group and uses Crash on either of the barriers around the Dragon Slayers, including myself. He continues to walk towards the King as the King is no in a panic. As I get used to the light, I notice why the King would be afraid. _He had only memorized the skills of the Dragon Slayers, Gildarts moves would be unpredictable. _

Gildarts rushed at the King, disappearing for a moment and yelling out "Crimson Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empryean" sending the King into the sky, soon appearing above him and punching into his gut. This sent the King into the ground with a loud and fearful scream. Gildarts landed as the King tried to get up. The Fairy Tail mage simply looked down to the King and soon struck the King with his foot in the head. The King fell and was down.

Lucy smiled and so did I, Natsu looking down in defeat. Gildarts walked by Natsu to free Lucy, Gildarts face was stern and cold. He seemed angry about something, but none of us knew what. It wasn't until he looked to Natsu that Natsu lifted his head.

"Defeat the King for good. It's the only way we can get the others out" Gildarts explained as he used Crash to break the cage around Lucy.

Natsu's eyes widened before he turned to the King. Natsu didn't kill people. He didn't kill many at least, so you could tell he was strained to actually kill this man. Natsu stood, holding his stomach as Lucy ran right over. She wrapped an arm around his ribs and looked to him with confidence.

"Natsu, I know you can do it. Do this for everyone, so we can see our friends again" Lucy smiled, Natsu looking straight into her eyes.

Happy came down as well, as he had come with Gildarts. He went right next to Natsu with a same confident smile on his face. From Natsu`s expression, you could tell that those two gave him the confidence he needed. It was something beautiful and something I knew I could feel with Jet, Dory and now, Gajeel. I turned to Gajeel and he turned to me. It was as if we were on the same wavelength. He took my hand and I returned it with a small squeeze. We looked forward to watch the final in anticipation.

Natsu took in a deep breath, and with a determined look, he shot a roar so loud and so huge that there was a fire the size of the Fairy Tail Building where the King used to be. It was something that we would remember throughout our time. Natsu looked exhausted as he seemed to collapse onto Lucy. She couldn't hold him up, but she did fall to her behind with Natsu against her. Happy began to laugh and so did Lucy. Natsu laugh was faint, but his smile was wide as ever.

From the distance, we could hear the footsteps of people approaching. Gildarts turned to notice the rest of Fairy Tail was coming over. Juvia and Gray were walking as Cana was right behind them. Gray and Juvia ran over to Natsu as Gildarts rushed to embrace Cana. Jet and Dory came over to me, with very worried expressions. Mirajane and Mast Makarov walked out slowly, both looking calm and relaxed.

"What happened to all of you? Where were you all?" I asked Jet and Dory.

"We got caught in a trap! A crap ton of guys came and just kidnapped us" Dory shrugged.

Also from the distance, Erza and Jellel came walking out, both next to each other and hand in hand. Lucy couldn't help but smile and wave, as well as Wendy approaching them. Sting and Rogue were next to one another and soon looked over to each other with appreciation.

Lastly, I look up to Gajeel and look straight into his eyes. He gave me a small smile and I gave his hand another squeeze. I knew that what we had wasn't something that could easily be broken. We had made a bond through a long lasting relationship that blossomed in these times of need. He leaned down, right in front of Jet and Dory, and kissed my lips once again. I could hear their gasps, though all I did as place my hands on Gajeel's neck and kiss back with the same amount of feeling and passion. _This chapter is over, and no, we can go on our lives. No more lies, no more hiding, no more Secrets._


	9. Extra: Gajeel's Point of View

**OH MY GOD! I am SO sorry for not posting this earlier. My laptop had recently not been able to turn on and I haven't taken the time to get anything to fix it. So I just recently got a program on my Ipad to type things, so I have the last and final chapter for this story! Sorry again and hope you enjoy! Sorry for the layout of this one, it will be fixed at some point!**

* * *

I was at her beckon call. I felt like a dog. I know I'm not, but I get pulled by that ache in my heart when I see her. I'm not mushy or romantic, but she makes me feel that way. Levy. A blunette female who is the size of a pea has caught my dragon slayer heart. How can I be so full of feelings? It's not like I wanted it in the first place, shit just happens.  
I sat in my room and stared to the wall while the night drew upon me. I left my window open just a crack so the morning gusts could whisk threw. I'm not a dreamer or a nature enthusiast, but I do appreciate a nice day. I don't soak up the air and embrace nature, I just take it in in pieces.  
My door was knocked on as I glanced. I didn't want to get up, but the knocking would continue if I didn't. I opened it to see Natsu, with his arms crossed at my door. I raised my eyebrow just a smidge and it set the guy off. He groaned and threw himself onto the small couch across of my bed. He looked and sounded like a complete wreck. Did he find out he had herpes or something? I approached him as he seemed to be crumbling in his own problems. I laughed knowing I shouldn't.  
"Shut up!" Natsu groaned more as Happy flew in.  
"Whats up with him?" I turned my attention to the flying blue cat.  
"Lucy confessed to him and when he said nothing, Lucy ran off crying" Happy responded back with his arms crossed.  
"You didn't say anything?..." I blinked, knowing how bad of an idea that was.  
"I didn't know what to say and now she won't talk with me" Natsu sat up.  
"Don't be a stupid shit, go tell her you like her back" I sigh.  
"But what if I don't like her?.."  
"Didn't you do stuff with her during her kidnapping?"  
"Yeah, but it wasn't anything official" I could see the small blush on Natsu's cheeks.  
I shook my head. Natsu is dummer than I am. I take the steps towards my door and open my door widely. He lifted his chin to notice that I was waiting there for him. Happy flew next to me as to guide Natsu in my direction. Happy stayed by my side since I had the right idea. Natsu needed to tell her straight up that he liked her back and that he wanted to make this shit official.  
He got up slowly, staring to us like we were both on crack. His hands were perched on either of his hips. He groaned again and started walking down the hall. I wasn't far behind while Happy caught up with Natsu. From this incident, I drifted into my own thoughts and was reminded of my interactions with Levy. She was always in the back of my mind, even when there were moments that she was gone.  
The front door suddenly was thrown open as Juvia looked up to Natsu. Both stared to each other as Natsu blinked.  
"Hey Juvia, whats up?" Natsu smiled.  
"Oh, I came to talk with Gajeel. Is he here?" She noticed me and smiled a bit. "Were you two busy?"  
"Going to see Lucy, any idea where she is?" I walked towards the two.  
"With Mirajane, like I care" Juvia growled as she believe Lucy loves Gray.  
I bid her farewell as I walk by. She calls my name again as Natsu catches up to me. I wanted to get Natsu's crap done with so I could go and seclude myself in longing and want for the blunette. I can't go to her, I'll be a wreck. I can barely even hear her name without getting some sort of shudder. That vibration or feeling through my body was pure arousal. I don't like to feel aroused as it makes me uncomfortable. God, why does she do this to me?  
"Gajeel? Hello?" Natsu waved his hand in front me of while Happy levitated before me. I snapped back into reality and fluttered my eyes a few times.  
"Sorry about that" I shake my head before I continue to walk.  
"What was that all about?" Natsu walked by my side.  
"It's nothing" I didn't look to Natsu.  
"Didn't look like nothing" Natsu shrugged.  
"What do you mean it 'didn't look like nothing'?!" I growl out my response.  
"I mean that you didn't look alright with your scared or shocked expression"  
"Leave me alone"  
We continue walking until we find ourselves at the Fairy Tail HQ. Happy was sure that Lucy would be here and Juvia had told us as well. We walk through the wooden doors in the front to see that Lucy, as expected, was leaning over the bar table in agony. She had red circles under her eyes and the frown presented her feelings quite clearly. Natsu moved away from my side only to greet Lucy with an awkward hello. She then proceeded to yell, rage and complain to him. Natsu took it rather well with only one or two stupid remarks.  
Natsu sighed as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's shoulders. She immediately froze against his chest while he closed his eyes. The moment was sweet and tender, but also completely there own. I heard the echoes or the women 'aw'ing and the men sharply taking in breath. Natsu just held her and Lucy as able to remove her worries and hold the pink haired mage back. The HQ roared in cheers as they watched Natsu and Lucy. Both of them turned away blushing, but with smiles that could not change the positivity in the room.  
I left from the happy scene only to draw upon a new scene. Levy was seated on the edge of a stone ledge. Her dress was a lavender colour and hugged her very defined curves. She was a voluptuous curvy, but had thin curves that made her just so...beautiful. Again, I'm not the romantic type, but I can describe nice features if I want to.  
Walking up to her, I keep my hands in my pockets with a nervous look on my face. Levy turns her eyes towards me and it practically turns me to stone. Her gaze pierces me straight into my heart. My lips part as she seems to get up before I even am beside her. Her scent was light and fresh. I couldn't say much more than that.  
She was right in front of me. Levy was right before my eyes and only feet from my body. I could grab ahold of her right now and kiss her. Her eyes were daggers in me. They punctured pieces of my soul that I didn't even know were there.  
"Gajeel, hi" Levy's voice perked.  
"Hey..." I tried to smile but it came out in an awkward smirk.  
"I haven't seen you in a while" Levy's voice changes to worry.  
"Uh yeah. That'd be my fault" I avoid eye contact.  
"Gajeel...did I do something wrong?" Levy moves closer to me. "Because if I did, I want you to tell me. I need to know since we..." She looked away.  
When I looked to her, the moon was on use now. I left only in the evening so the night had come quickly. Her eyes had a glaze over them and it made me worried as hell over if she was about to cry or not. She nervously rubbed her arm; her hands were shaking and her face was turned away from mine. I felt a sore in my chest. I felt a breaking or ache. It wasn't the good kind that I usually have. This time it actually hurt. Then I knew that I couldn't bear to watch her as she crushed her ego and self esteem.  
I curled my hand around hers in a mere instant. She didn't expect it and the sharp gasp indicated this. I locked my eyes to her face. She didn't look immediately, but she soon shifted her attention to me. I watched her eyes like a hawk. I could tell by the way her cheeks darkened that what I was doing was pretty good. Her lips suddenly became more visible. I wasn't looking at her dark coloured eyes anymore; my eyes were only pointing out every single detail on her face.  
I felt my face inch closer and closer to hers. Our lips grew nearer and nearer. I could hear the remnants of her breath as my lips soon closed hers. It felt like the last time. It felt warm and sweet. The intensity had decreased dramatically, but it still felt the same. I wanted to be gentle this time. I didn;t want to throw myself at her.  
My fingers moved from my pockets and locked around either side of her head. Her blue hairs tangled around each finger and created a warm sensation. I heard the soft sigh from Levy and took the chance to deepen the kiss. Her lips warmed and my hands heated around her hair. I tugged her against my body as to continue the moment. I didn't want to stay in one place. I wanted to move around somewhere that wasn't standing.  
I removed my hands from her head and lowered them around her back. Lifting her from her rib area, I brought her to my level. I was still bending, but I found it more intimate when she was closer. Her breasts pressed to mine and her skin just as hot as mine. It was as if she felt the same way I did. Her breath was just as hot as mine, but it tasted so sweet. I continued to kiss and nip at her lips through her innocent chirps. Her moans were things I didn't expect to like. I then realized that I liked her a lot. Her lips, her eyes, her body, her hair. She was someone that I knew I loved.  
I planted her body onto the ledge she was on. My kisses moved off her luscious lips to her protruding collarbone. She was so small and thin that I didn't want to roughen her feathers. She was clenching her fingers around my collar, closing her eyes through heated moans. I smirked through each kiss. I felt the vibration of each sultry cry from the kisses made on her neck.  
Levy's name was called and she opened her eyes. My teeth were gently grazing the skin of her neck when Gray stood at a short distance. I swear I'll cut his head off if he gets any closer. The warmth of Levy's hand on her back gave me a sense of ease. I was able to use all my will power and remove my teeth from her neck.  
"Gray, h-hey...did you...uhm...need something?" Levy had completely red cheeks.  
"Uh...just wanted to check on you. You seemed really down...Actually, Lucy told me to, but she left with Natsu somewhere...What is up?" He blinked as I stood up.  
"O-oh! Nothing now, don't worry!" She smiled through being tomato face.  
Gray nodded before he looked straight at me. His eyes stared straight into mine. I looked back, but not with the same seriousness that Gray presented. Levy gave a gentle pull to my arm and that caught my attention instantly. I looked to her as she smiled at my face. Her smile was as bright as the sun to me. I didn't care whether her face didn't light up literally, I took it as if it did.  
As we started to walk towards her apartment, my hand slipped around hers. She only faltered her gaze for a moment when she directed it to me. I gave her a smile, something I didn't do often. She, again, went as red as a cherry or tomato.  
We walked and walked, not even keeping track of the time. I could see the sun come up and all we did was walk, talk, kiss and hold hands. I was by her side all night. The streetlights gleamed over us like it was a spotlight. Her apartment was only a short distance away from us. I didn't want to see her go from me. It actually felt like that aching that wasn't good.  
She waved and started to walk off. The ache came back and it wasn't going away. I sighed, just about to turn around. I saw her angelic body move to my direction and thrust forward. Her run was silent and light as she collided into me with a hug. I felt like a cripple when my arms instinctively wrapped her closely. I could feel her breath against my chest as I just held her.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Levy stared up to me.  
"Yeah, of course" I bent down to lock lips with hers once more.

My hands made a cup shape around her heart rounded face. Our kiss was tender and soft. A girl would definitely call it a 'soft/romantic' kiss. I would have preferred the hot and messy ones, but I didn't actually feel like doing that. She was on her tippy toes as I slowly removed my lips from the session. Her eyes were only on me as I smiled again.

"Goodnight Levy" I soon let go of her.  
"Goodnight Gajeel" She smiled in return as she rushed off.  
I let out one last sigh. The streetlight looked over me as I leaned onto it. I'm not a romantic guy, but today I realized I actually was in disguise.


End file.
